Dead Men Tell Strange Tales
by WellThatsHinky
Summary: Gibbs and his team are back at another case. A dead Petty Officer leads to an even stranger case, in which the dead come alive. Takes place during season two of NCIS
1. Body

Chapter One: The Body

A/N: Hi. This is my first story on this account so I hope you like it. Also fair warning this is NCIS so don't read if murder and dead stuff bothers you.

**NCIS-Line Break-NCIS**

"This is a violation of my privacy!" Special Agent Kate Todd angrily shouts at the man riffling through her desk, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. "So, what Kate? I'm just looking for a pen." Tony says mockingly innocent. Kate takes a pen out of the very obviously placed cup on her desk, and shoves it into Tony's hands. "Really, DiNozzo?" Tony lets out a small guilty laugh.

Almost immediately after, Tony feels a hard _thwack _on the back of his head. "What was that for Boss!?" Tony moans rubbing the spot on his head while the team leader, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, places his coffee on his desk and sits in his chair. "You're always doing something, DiNozzo." He says emotionlessly as he turns on his computer and sips his coffee.

"You're late Probie!" Tony gleefully yells as the fourth member of the team, Special Agent Timothy McGee, walks into the bullpen. "Sorry I'm late boss, traffic was crazy. Won't happen again, sir." McGee says to Gibbs while taking his seat. "Did you have a good weekend, McGee?" Kate nicely asks the jittery man unpacking his things. "Yeah what did you do, McGeeky?" Tony interrupts with his usual teasing before McGee can answer Kate's question.

"Since you asked," McGee begins just as Gibbs' phone rings. "Gibbs." He answers, as McGee tells them about his two mile run he did during the weekend. "Grab your gear." Gibbs announces, holstering his gun. "What happened?" Kate asks as the rest of the team gets ready. "Dead Petty Officer in Norfolk. DiNozzo, call Ducky. I'm driving." And just like that, the infamous Gibbs and his team are entering another case.

**NCIS-LINE BREAK-NCIS**

"Gibbs can you please slow down!" Kate says as they drive at least 15 miles over the speed limit. They arrive at the crime scene in record time, thanks to Gibbs' driving, and beat autopsy by five minutes. "Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Todd. NCIS." Gibbs says flashing his badge at the lead homicide detective. "I figured you'd be here soon. Petty Officer John Durant," The detective starts, leading the team into the small house. "We found him in the hallway off the kitchen."

"Kate, sketch and pictures. DiNozzo, measurements," Gibbs starts barking out orders but stops realizing that McGee was still getting things out of the truck. "McGee!" Gibbs yells as he comes trailing behind the team. "Sorry, boss. I was helping Ducky-" "McGee, I don't care what you were doing, get canvassing _now_."

Kate kneels in front of the body to snap pictures. "It looks like he was stabbed." Kate says moving from her position to allow the M.E., Dr. Donald Mallerd, and his assistant Jimmy Palmer, to examiners the body. "You seem to be right, my darling. It looks like he was stabbed and bled out." Ducky takes out his tools and checks for time of death. Kate notices strange blood spatters and snaps them, as Gibbs pesters Ducky for time of death.

"Hey Boss!" Tony yells from the kitchen, as he pulls a bloody knife out of the sink. "I know what killed him." Gibbs and Kate come into the room followed by McGee. "Bag it for Abby." Gibbs sighs, as Kate snaps the rest of the pictures. Tony places the knife in an evidence bag, and hands it to McGee. "Be careful Probie, the last thing we want is the evidence to go missing." Tim gulps as Tony pats him on the shoulder and leaves the kitchen.

The team finishes gathering evidence, and snaps the last of their photos. "Did Gibbs tell you who found the body?" Kates asks Tony as they pack up the truck. "No. Wait, did he actually interview someone?" Kate shrugs and heads to the front seats. "Boss never interviews people." Tony mumbles to himself as he throws the rest of his gear into the back.

**NCIS-LINE BREAK-NCIS**

"Kate, get the evidence down to Abby. McGee, DiNozzo, I want to know everything about Petty Officer Durant." The team lingers for a moment waiting for more instructions. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go!" They scatter in their various directions and Gibbs walks back to his desk with a small smile of satisfactory on his face.


	2. PreliminaryFindings

Chapter Two: Preliminary Findings

A/N: Thanks for all the love on the first chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had a huge case of writers block.

**NCIS-LINE BREAK-NCIS **

Agent Todd is greeted with the familier sound of heavy metal as she enters Forensic Specialist, Abby Sciuto's lab. However, the cheery scientist is nowhere inside. "Abby?" Kate asks as she walks through Abby's office and the ballistics lab. She notices Abby's shirt on her desk, lazily placed next to a pile of folders. "Hmmm." Kate thumbs through the folders, reading her fellow agents cases that were given to Abby. The one on top contains photos of a car accident, and Kate immediately knows were to find her friend. She drops her evidence on the lab's table and heads back to the elevator.

The sounds of heavy machinery greet Kate as she steps out of the elevator and into the Evidence Garage. "Need a hand?" Kate asks the pair of large gothic boots sticking out from under a beat up car. "Nope." Abby replies sliding out from under the car. Kate offers her hand and pulls her gothic coworker up from the ground. "What happened?" She asks, as Abby picks up a clipboard and pen. "Break lines were cut. What brings you down?"

"Dead Pettty Officer. He was stabbed in his house." "Ooooo." Abby says, excited to have a new case, especially one from Gibbs' team. "Did you guys get the murder weapon?" She asks as the two girls head to the elevator. "Tony found it in the sink." "Interesting..." Kate notices the way Abby's face scrunches. "What's wrong?" The elevator dings and they exit into Abby's lab. "Nothing, just what good killer puts it in the sink but doesn't rinse it off?" Abby heads into her office and takes off the orange NCIS jumpsuit and puts her shirt on.

Kate steps aside as Abby slips on her lab coat and pulls out a pair of lattex gloves. "Did you send over the photos yet?" Abby asks opening the evidence bag containing the murder weapon. Kate takes the camera card out of her pocket and places it next to the computers. "Nice. Thanks, Kate." Abby swabs the blood off of the knife and places it in a test tube. "No problem, Abs." Kate's phone rings, and we is quick to answer it. "Todd...I'll be down." "Gotta go Abs."

"Say 'hi' to Ducky for me!" Abby yells to Kate as she leaves.

**NCIS-LINE BREAK-NCIS**

"—and that is how the very first hunting knife was made." Ducky finishes his long lecture to Jimmy, and pulls out the rib-cutters. "Very interesting, doctor." The automatic doors open and Gibbs enters walking toward the two doctors followed by Kate. "Ah, Jethro! I was just telling Dr. Palmer about the fascinating history of the hunting knife. You see-" "The body, Ducky." Gibbs interrupts Ducky in order to get him focused again. "Ah, yes. It seems that our preliminary findings were correct, the poor fellow was stabbed to death. I sent samples up to Abigail, and she should be able to tell you more."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs turns to leave autopsy, taking another sip of his coffee. "Mr. Palmer, fetch me a clean scapple." "Right away, doctor." Jimmy skitishly searches in a nearby draw for the medical tool as Gibbs and Kate exit into the elevator.

**NCIS- LINE BREAK-NCIS**

Kate and Gibbs walk into the bullpen and find McGee and Tony in another argument. Kate heads over to the desks, while Gibbs seemingly disappears around the corner. "Kate! Do you believe that Probie actually has a girlfriend?" Kate glares at him while taking a seat at her desk. "Don't you ever work, DiNozzo?"Gibbs replies as Kate opens her mouth, and Tony winces from the immediate headslap. "Sorry, boss." "The case?" Gibbs asks, which perks Tony up from his slouching.

"Petty Officer Durant, was single. Hadn't had a girlfriend since a few months prior to his last deployment. He has a sister, but both his parents are deceased as of last year. Was last deployed in Iraq for nine months, until his unit was sent home early. According to his-" McGee stops typing as Tony interrupts his speech. "..CO's last report, Durant was an upstanding Marine. He's squeaky clean, boss. No police record, not even a parking ticket."

"DiNozzo, your with Kate, go talk to Durant's CO." Kate and Tony both groan, and head out. "I'm driving, Tony." Kate demands, stealing the keys out of Tony's hands. "McGee, with me." Gibbs says grabbing his side arm from his desk drawer. "Where are we going boss?" McGee asks, following suit. "To see the sister." The last two members of Team Gibbs head into the elevator, about to do every agent's least favorite art of the job, delivering he news to the family.


End file.
